


New Beginnings

by thewriter



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: As the Jonas Brothers tour begins and Joe and Sophie recover from an unexpected accident they add a new member to their family.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A little story about Joe and Sophie getting their new puppy after losing one of their dogs unexpectedly. Was going to add more to this as a separate story but the idea never really worked out.

It had been Sophie's idea to get another dog.

Joe had agreed.

"Porky's lonely." He reasoned. Their other dog had been looking around for his brother and companion for the past few days, since the other dog had unexpectedly been killed when being struck by a car.

After much discussion they had decided on a golden retriever as their next dog.

"A nice easy going dog that will do well with traveling." Was Joe's explanation, "Nick's had one."

Sophie glanced at her phone.

"You realize you guys leave for tour in like two weeks!"

Joe shrugged.

"We can bring them with us."

"Fine." Sophie agreed shortly. "I'm not doing everything you're on potty detail when you're available."

Joe grinned.

"Deal!"

They shook on it.

Several days later, shortly before the guys left for Miami to begin to tour rehearsal, Joe and Sophie went looking for a puppy. After several discussions and emails with area breeders they had decided on one that seemed promising.

Later that afternoon, they went to the breeder's house. After discussing their lifestyle in detail with the breeder they went to look at the puppies who were in a pen in the backyard. There were 6 to 8 balls of fluff vying for attention putting up their paws over their littermates to be the first to be noticed. After observing and playing with the puppies for several minutes Joe and Sophie decided on a confident little female who seemed to get along with Porky as well she was definitely the right fit for their little family and their busy lifestyle.

"Who's going to travel the world?" Sophie cooed as she cuddled the puppy who tried to lick her face.

"Her vet records are current until she is at least 12 to 16 weeks old." The breeder said with a smile as she scratched the puppy behind the ears, "She should be good for a while, but make sure you get her in with your regular veterinarian."

"What do you want to call her?" Sophie asked as they made their way to the car. Porky on his leash and the new puppy still in Sophie's arms.

"Something with new beginnings and happiness begins." Joe replied.

"You've got happiness begins on the brain!" Sophie said laughing, "Maybe all that success is finally going to your head!"

"I don't know, we'll think of something."

"Well think of something before we leave for Miami I need something to call her when she's doing her business."


End file.
